te necesito mas de lo que crees
by AliceSaguiz
Summary: gil tiene que soportar durante varios dias a su peor pesadilla quien recibe el nombre de stupid usagi, pero que pasa si durante esos dias un sentimiento especial, despierta entre ambos...?


**Te necesito más de lo que crees.**

Allí estaba una joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos morados, sentada leyendo un libro, tenía algo a un lado una caja en el cual contenía algo de pollo. Estaba algo aburrida en ese momento, estaba como deprimida ya que oz, sharon y break habían salido esa tarde a un viaje a buscar más información sobre la tragedia de sabrie, ella en cambio tenía que quedarse con el cabeza de algas. Era lo que la tenia deprimida, en esos momentos estaba en la sala, poco tiempo después de que oz y ella llegaron a la casa de Gil, este le dijo a Gil que alice se iba a quedar con el un par de días.

*****flash back*****

Allí estaba Gil con cara de espanto al saber que iba a tener a alice por unos días.

-Que quieres decir oz.-dice Gil que estaba pasmado.

-Lo que oíste Gil, alice no nos puede acompañar.-dice oz mirando a su sirviente.

-Pero por que…-dice Gil.

-Por que, alice tiene tiempo sintiéndose acosada no se por quien y teme salir de aquí o de mi mansión.-dice esto oz y Gil lo mira con cara "si como no acosada".

Gil solamente suspiro y oz lo seguía mirando.

-Bueno Gil, alice se quedara aquí contigo hasta que regresemos.-dice oz

-Pero…-Gil no termina de hablar ya que oz sale de allí cerrando la puerta y dejando a alice con una maleta sentada en el sofá.

***** fin del flash back*****

Ya era demasiado tarde, habían pasado varias horas desde que oz dejo a alice en la casa de gil, este en cambio iba caminando por las calles trayendo consigo algunas bolsas con mandado, pues después de que le dejaran a alice, este había ido a salir a comprar lo necesario para la cena.

Su camino era tranquilo, pero no duro mucho pues oyó el ruido de un llanto y al parecer no era muy lejos, rápidamente corrió y al llegar en el lugar donde provenía se sorprendió a ver a varios tipos golpeando a una persona, y al ver bien de quien se trataba esa persona, era alice.

-Alice….-murmuro el cabellos castaños y corrió a ayudarla, los tipos al ver a gil que venia hacia ellos, estas personas rápidamente salen corriendo dejando a una alice medio inconsciente en el suelo.- oyes conejo entupido que haces aquí.

-Gil.-solo pudo decir alice antes de caer inconsciente.

Gilberth en cambio suspiro toma a alice en los brazos no sin antes dejar las bolsas de mandado a un lado, la subió a su espalda y se inclino un poco para tomar de nuevo las bolsas y caminar de nuevo. Durante el trayecto hubo silencio, sentía la respiración de alice en su cuello y sus manos estaban sobre sus hombros, se movió un poco ella y Gil se detuvo pensando que tal vez ya había recuperado la conciencia pero no fue así.

Al llegar a su casa abrió la puerta y entro, a un con alice en su espalda, llego y dejo a alice con cuidado en el sofá, la miro un momento y después camino hacia la cocina, al estar en la cocina comenzó a preparar la cena, pero volteaba a ver a alice en caso de que ella había despertado. Al no ver señas de eso seguía en su labor.

Paso rato después termino de preparar la cena, volteo de nuevo a ver a alice pero ella a un seguía inmóvil, Gil solamente suspiro y decidió cenar el solo, y así fue tomo un plato y se sirvió su cena se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer, pero una pregunta pasaba por su mente " que estaba haciendo alice afuera a altas horas de la noche y medio inconsciente" además de " quienes eran esos tipo" esas preguntas estaban en su mente, tanto que no se dio cuenta que cierta joven de cabellos oscuro había recuperado la conciencia.

-Ah…donde….estoy.-dice alice y Gil voltea a verla.

-Valla entupido usagi ya has despertado.-dice Gil a un en su asiento.

-Cabeza de algas, en donde estoy.-dice alice con su típico tono de voz.

-En mi casa, desgraciadamente, oz y los demás te dejaron aquí hace horas atrás.-dice gil mientras comía.

-Que….pero por que aquí y mas contigo.-dice alice esto apunto de gritar.

-Ya deja de quejarte y sírvete tu misma de comer.-dice Gil que había terminado de cenar se levanto y fue a dejar su platos y cubiertos al lava traste.

-Idiota.-dice alice mientras se levanta del sofá y camina a la cocina a servirse su comida.

-Entupida.-dice gil mientras comienza a caminar hacia su habitación.

En ese momento alice que caminaba a la cocina y Gil a su habitación, durante el trayecto sus hombros de ambos llegan a roza dejándolos parado durante un momento, ambos voltea a ver el uno del otro. Eso hasta que….

-Que miras cabeza de algas.-dice alice con tono de voz enojada.

-Nada entupido usagi.-dice gil retomando su camino hacia su habitación, pero algo raro en el es que iba sonriendo algo raro en el, pero no solo a el si no a alice también.

Tal vez algo iba a pasar esa noche y ellos lo iban a recordad durante sus vidas…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Ola gente les seres sincera siempre eh querido escribir una historia de estos dos, espero qe les gusthee musho o si no ,,,aah pues no hehe :3 **

**En fin este es el primer capitulo…**

**Haber qomo se soportaran alice y gil durante esos dias que ella este en su casa,,0_0 aah bueno nada maz los dejo de aburrir**

**Dejen comentarios pliz …XD**


End file.
